Fairy Love
by GemmiTiger
Summary: Love between two different lifes. They learn and grow with trust. InuKag Sangomiroku pairing and sesshyrin and aymeKoga for othe comparings.


Chapter one: Fairy

Kagome sat down in a room that was black and blue she hugs her legs with her arms. Inuyasha walk past the open door and saw kagome sitting there sadly. He didn't know who the girl is or why but had to help. She looks at the figure approaching and her sparked with sadness.

"Are you all right," said Inuyasha as he helps her to her feet?

"I'm fine, now leave me be," said kagome dip her head to hide her eye color the shone but he took his hand and lift it up to see her face. She saw not blue or brown or any normal color humans have. He looks at her eye that sparkles silver. He looks at her eyes in amazement, and loving way. She knew what she saw and shook her head and jump back.

"What are you" said kagome as she watches him free. Still no answer.

"The way you look your Inu hanyou, right," said Kagome as her wings flutter out.

"How did you know," said Inuyasha with his face written shock all over.

"I know demon, hanyou," said kagome as she came in to the light. Inuyasha look all over her and spotted her wings.

"you're a fairy," said Inuyasha as kagome look a little hurt.

"So what if I am, I don't need to be laugh at or yelled at, but your going to do it anyway. Fairies are evil they don't care for anything but their own," said kagome as she waits for him to say something.

He stood there and spoke softly, "I'm Inuyasha and I don't think that, I get laugh at too," as kagome look at him to see his ears.

"I'm kagome and thank you for being nice," she said as Inuyasha just smile. Kagome look up as she lighting bolt comes from a friend of her. Without thinking you soar up and out of the building to join her friend who was fighting off a demon called Sheila. Inuyasha rush outside to her zoom up.

Sango gave her where were you looks. Kagome laughs and shoot out a blue blast from her hand and hit the creature in the chest, it stumble back then charge at her.

"Race Sango follow me," said kagome as flew down with Sango on her tail. They then split cause the demon disappeared. Inuyasha just stood on the top of the building watching. Kagome saw him and landed right in front of him. Then transform back. Inuyasha looked at her hair was now black and she was wearing her hair into a braid bun. "What Hey listen I'm sorry about earlier, Is there anyway I can make it up," said kagome a little afraid of what the favor is or might be.  
Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Ok 1. I want you and Sango to come live at my mansion. There allot of rooms and you can design your room in anyway. There are archery fields and pool, gym, lake waterfalls and a forest," as kagome looked as Sango and nodded.

"Great come on and follow me," said Inuyasha as he led them to the car. After a hour of drive, they pull on to Inu Mansion. They got out to only follow Inuyasha in sided. "Now girls the left stairs are your bedroom tower, Mine is the right stairs so if you need any come and get me. Threw these doors leading to the ballroom, those doors lead to the library. The kicten doors are there, now I want you to have these," said Inuyasha giving them a credit card and cell phone. "Thanks," the girls said quietly. "The cell phone has a list of three people, you have each have their phone number loaded into the system. So you can call me anytime, the credit cards are for you to shop by buying furniture, stuff like that, and this is special," said Inuyasha giving them a orb with pocket. This is an orb that you toss at your items you bought and they will be obsorb. They can hold a lots of items big and small." said Inuyasha as Sango went up stairs. Kagome went to go up but Inuyasha stop her.  
"Hum will you," said Inuyasha. Kagome smile and nodded. He smile back and said, "Ok 8:00 tonight where going to the movies," said Inuyasha as he turn to leave and walk out.  
Kagome simile and walk outside and transform and flew to the closest mall. There she seen sango and grin. She landed and transform back and they walk into together. First they walk into cloths store.

Sorry to cut off but had too. My next chapter is Ready and the date.  
Anyone has any Ideas on outfit please tell me. Any Question then asks.  
I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the story Idea.  
Anyway many twist are going to happen. Is kagome going to trust him after a quick in counter with ex and the rumor just wait and see.

Please to review this is kind of my first story 


End file.
